


Paper Airplanes

by WanderingTiredly



Series: high school bits [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Usual high school shenanigans, boys are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiredly/pseuds/WanderingTiredly
Summary: Everyday is just like the last. Infuriating. And full of his stupid 'friend' Felix, who he couldn't seem to clear his mind of.





	Paper Airplanes

Locus blinked at the paper airplane that flew in front of his face. His eyes followed where it had come from, and across the room, there was Isaac “Felix” Gates, the most irritating and thoughtless boy Locus had ever met. 

 

And, worse for him, they were friends. 

 

Well, friends was a strong word. They didn’t particularly like each other, but working together was often a good option because when Locus demanded it, Felix could actually do incredible work. The issue was, the demanding came with favors and fights. Locus would fight with Felix relentlessly, pinning him to the ground with his strong body, and Felix would fight weakly, and then ask for a stupid favor. 

 

_ “If you want me to, you’ll have to do something nice for me.”  _ Some variation of that sentence, every single time, and every single time Locus let it happen because he--though he’d never breathe a word of it--enjoyed pinning Felix helpless beneath him. Loved the breathy gasps from his annoying partner, who would whine pitifully and rut up against him. 

 

“Locus, open it,” Felix called from across the class. 

 

Professor Doyle scowled but said nothing. Felix bullied the teacher into silence and compliance. That’s what he did to most people, except, well, that didn’t really work on Locus who was already silent and never bothered to hear a word Felix said. 

 

“No,” Locus said, not nearly as loud. He picked up the paper airplane and crumpled it into pieces. “I’m not participating in your stupid games,” he stated calmly. 

 

Felix’s face burned red, he crossed his arms and glared before growing bored of the facade and searching for another piece of paper. It was this exact routine that Locus had grown so familiar with. He knew that if he was offered a different option  _ he should  _ take it, but Felix somehow wormed his way into his life. Locus wouldn’t trade it because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to. 

 

Another paper airplane flew by his face and onto the desk next to him. Tex--the blonde who sat next to him, and honestly, the only person he genuinely worried could beat him in a fight--picked the airplane up and opened it. “If this a love note, I’m killing you both.” 

 

Locus rolled his eyes and Felix pretended to gag. Love notes? Absolutely not. The closest to love they ever got was when Felix showed up at his door at two in the morning, bloody, crying, and covered in mud--

 

“A penis?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

\--but that was a story for another time. 

 

Felix laughed from his seat, nearly tipping back completely. “Yeah, get it? Because Locus is a dick?” 

 

“Funny,” Locus responded blandly. He shared a look with Tex. She turned to fiddle with the paper airplane, making it more aerodynamic. She slid it back to him, telling him to throw it like he did when he played football. 

 

Of course, Locus wasn’t about to deny Allison “Texas” McCallister, so he threw the damned thing as hard as he could muster. Felix ducked out of the way, slipping out of the chair and onto the floor. 

 

“Hey!” he exclaimed in offense. 

  
Professor Doyle looked up from where he was grading papers. “Er, Isaac, please try and be careful...” 

 

Felix ignored him and stalked over to Locus sliding into his personal space just a bit too close for what would normally be considered friendly. “Is that your way of asking for a fight after school?” 

 

The fights? That always turned out the same? The very ones he couldn’t ever say no to? “Maybe,” Locus growled. Felix smirked and pressed a hand against his chest, shoving lightly. 

 

Locus was a sucker for the same shit. Let the paper airplanes fly, as long as it ended up with them doing this, he didn’t give a shit. 


End file.
